The Ghost of Fred
by SynderPheonix
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, a terrible loss is suffered to the Weasleys. In this story, things are shown from Fred's perspective as his family falls apart. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potterverse. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Rating: T**

How could things have gone so horribly wrong? Everything had been going well, and he had been telling a joke to Percy. But then, his world had exploded, and everything had went black. Now, he stood off to the side and watched with absolute disbelief as George knelt over his body. His body felt numb. But he didn't have a body anymore, did he? His body was lying cold and lifeless in his twin's arms.

Fred snapped out of his stupor and walked forward when George and Percy stood and began carrying his body away. "Guys, wait! I'm right here," he called out as he jogged forward. He reached out and tried to grab Percy's arm, but his hand only went straight through his brother. Percy did not even feel him passing through him. Fred shook his head and ran in front of them and held out his arms to stop them. "George, you see me don't you? I'm right here! George, you know I would never leave you alone like this!," he exclaimed. His voice was filled with desperation and tears had begun to fall from his eyes, but George and Percy continued walking and passed straight through Fred giving no sign of having noticed him.

Fred turned around and watched them walk away. His chest feeling constricted as he watched his brothers walk away. "George please…" A broken sob escaped him as he sank onto his knees and sobbed into his hands, but even his tears did not affect his surroundings. They merely vanished once they touched the ground. "No. This isn't happening. This can't be."

He suddenly stood and began running through the empty halls of the castle as the sound of the battle that still raged outside echoed in the halls. He ran into the Great Hall where he remembered they were keeping the… He shook his head, He wasn't dead. His brothers were all just pulling some harsh joke on him. Yeah. That was it. A joke. He could take a joke. He was a Weasley Twin after all.

Finding his family in the Great Hall wasn't hard despite all the people that were there. The family Weasley red hair made them easy to spot. As he came closer, it was easy for him to hear his mother's and sister's heartbroken sobs. His brothers and father were gathered around Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and were doing their best to console them and George.

George was on the ground knelt with Fred's head resting in his lap. He stared down at Fred's corpse with a dazed expression, unable to accept the fact that his twin - no - his other half was gone. By now, he had stopped sobbing, but silent tears still fell from his eyes and landed on Fred's face. The tears ran down the sides of Fred's face as if he was also crying.

Unknown to any of the Weasleys, Fred was standing there watching them with tears silently running down his face too. "Hahaha. Very funny guys. You even got mum in on the act!" He gave a forced chuckle and stood behind Bill, but none of the others even spared him a glance. "Cut it out. It's not funny!," he said shoving Bill from behind, but his hands in arms only passed through his brother like they did before. "Guys please. I'm right here! Can't you see me?!"

He moved around the group and knelt down beside Ginny and Molly who were embracing each other. "Mum. Ginny. Don't cry...I'm right here. Please. Why aren't you answering me!?" He then turned to face his dad. "Dad, you see me, right?"

"I can't...He's really gone," Ron said quietly' disbelief and shock clear in his voice as Charlie hugged him.

"I'm not gone, Ron. I'm standing right here!" Fred spun around and looked back at Charlie. His voice becoming louder as his desperation grew. "Go on. Tell him, Charlie! Tell him I'm right HERE!"

Charlie rubbed soothing circles on Ron's back as tears streamed from his. He held back his sobs. He had to be strong for his family now. "I know, Ron. I know. I can't believe it either." Ron shoulders shook as he began to cry harder, and Charlie held on tighter to his little brother unable to think of anything to say that could possibly make things better.

Fred let out a heartbroken sob and fell down onto his knees and turned to the one person who knew him better than anyone else. "George, please...They don't see me, but you do, right? Can't you tell that I'm here?" He crawled closer to George until he was right next to him. "You can tell I'm here. You're my twin. My other half. Please George…", he said his voice trailing off as another sob overtook him.

George continued staring down at Fred's face. His face was motionless, and his eyes were closed. The usual bright smile and eyes dancing with mirth were gone. Replaced with the emptiness that death brought. The spirit that animated his twin gone forever. George's body began to shake as he thought about the future Fred and him were supposed to have together. "We were going to own our own joke shop together, Gred. Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was going to be the best joke shop ever. We were going to work together doing what we love. Damn it Fred! We were going to LIVE together! It was going to be grand. That's what you said remember? We promised each other that we would never leave the other behind. But you've left me Fred. You've left me, and I don't know what to do without you." George held Fred's corpse and cried into Fred's chest. "Why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel so lonely and empty?"

"I remember. I said we'd have a grand time together… And we still are! Cause I haven't left Forge! I'm here! I'm right here…," Fred said placing his hand on George's arm. "I'm not leaving you. I won't ever leave you. I promised, and I don't break a promise. Come on. Don't...Please don't cry. There's no need to cry cause I'm still here, Forge."

However, the Weasleys continued to mourn over the lost of their brother, son, and twin. Fred stayed next to George the whole time unable to help soothe the heartache of his family as they grieved for the family member they had lost, but who had never left... 

**Author Note: This is my first time posting on here. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
